The Dark Prince
by a.Crazy.One
Summary: Lord Voldemort a été détruit. Avec lui, les parents de Drago Malefoy. Ce dernier est prêt à tout pour se venger; même à devenir le nouveau bourreau du monde magique. Une seule personne peut l'arrêter...
1. Chapitre Premier

**Lord Voldemort a été détruit. Avec lui, les parents de Drago Malefoy. Ce dernier est prêt à tout pour se venger; même à devenir le nouveau bourreau du monde magique. Une seule personne peut l'arrêter...**

* * *

><p><em>Bonjour à vous! <em>

_Alors voilà, aujourd'hui, je me suis décidée; j'écris une nouvelle fanfiction. J'ai eu l'idée, en lisant certains résumés de fics, de rendre Drago Malefoy le successeur, en quelque sorte, de Voldemort, puisque je trouve que trop de gens rendent Malefoy trop gentil, trop doux trop rapidement. Moi, je veux qu'il soit méchant et sadique Ce premier chapitre n'est qu'un avant goût, un petit titillement pour vous, un essai pour voir si cette histoire plairait! _

_Bref, j'espère que vous allez apprécier !_

_P.S : Bien sûr, rien ne m'appartient, sauf le nouveau récit qui sort de ma tête. _

_P.S² : Si cela vous intéresse, je m'essaie à écrire cette fic en anglais, si vous voulez me donner un coup de main en rapport avec ça ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>The Dark Prince<br>**_Chapitre Premier_

* * *

><p>Le soleil s'esclaffe, le vent sifflote, les nuages sourient, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort.<p>

Le monde est finalement en paix. Le Mal a été détruit, le Bien règne à nouveau. La plupart des gens croient que c'est la fin irrévocable des forces de l'ombre, l'ultime triomphe des forces du bien; Lord Voldemort, le plus redoutable mage noir que le monde ait connu, a irrémédiablement disparu.

Les quelques Mangemorts survivants se sont enfuis pour la plupart, laissant les plus lâches tenter d'acheter le pardon du camp vainqueur. Le camp du bien essuie bien des pertes, et c'est dans la tristesse qu'il célèbre sa victoire. Pendant qu'on enterre nos nombreux morts, les journalistes profitent des événements, tels des corbeaux tournoyant au-dessus du cadavre d'un renard, et annoncent la nouvelle à la race humaine :

**La Gazette Du Sorcier**

_LE SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRES DÉFAIT, POTTER RÉCOMPENSÉ_

_La nuit dernière, dans l'enceinte du château de sorcellerie de Poudlard, la communauté magique a pu voir la plus grande menace de son histoire anéantie. Harry Potter, après une série d'exploits incroyablement héroïques, a finalement vaincu Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Pour récompense, le Magenmagot souhaiterait offrir la place désormais libre de Ministre de la Magie au Survivant, en guise de gratitude pour les services qu'il a rendu au monde magique. Maintenant, il ne reste qu'à attendre la réponse du nouveau héro. _

_Grâce à Mr. Potter, notre race sort maintenant de sa période la plus sombre. La paix règne à nouveau dans nos contrées. Pour plus de détails concernant le combat fatal et pour voir des interviews avec des combattants survivants, voir pages 3, 4, 5 et 6._

* * *

><p>« Si seulement ils savaient à quel point ils se trompent », chuchotai-je pour moi-même.<p>

Je continuai de marcher le long de cette sombre route, visualisant ma destination : une petite maison abandonnée au milieu de nulle part, entourée d'arbres cadavériques, d'herbe trop verte et d'un lac plutôt effrayant. C'était là que je devais me rendre.

Maintenant que j'avais ni famille, ni ami ni maître, je n'avais plus d'endroit où me réfugier, plus personne à aimer et surtout, le monde entier à détester.

Personne ne m'avait aidé à sauver mon père de la mère Weasley lorsqu'elle l'avait noyée dans le lac noir.

Personne n'avait combattu Londubat et sa folle amie blonde avec moi lorsqu'ils avaient torturé à mort mon meilleur ami.

Personne n'avait protégé ma mère de cette moitié de loup-garou de Weasley lorsqu'il avait décidé qu'il était temps de tuer.

J'avais le monde à blâmer, j'avais le monde à châtier. Et c'est avec mes principaux ennemis que je commencerais;

_L'Ordre du Phénix._

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié! N'oubliez pas les reviews, les commentaires sont toujours très appréciés…<em>


	2. Chapitre Deuxième

**Lord Voldemort a été détruit. Avec lui, les parents de Drago Malefoy. Ce dernier est prêt à tout pour se venger; même à devenir le nouveau bourreau du monde magique. Une seule personne peut l'arrêter.**

* * *

><p><em>Bonjour! Tout d'abord merci pour vos encouragements! Ensuite, et bah voici le deuxième chapitre ;) Je dois vous avertir que je ferai des chapitres relativement courts mais que je posterai assez régulièrement, ce qui revient au même que de longs chapitres postés toutes les deux semaines, par exemple. Donc voilà, bonne lecture :) <em>

_P.S : Sadisme au rendez-vous…_

* * *

><p><strong>The Dark Prince<br>**_Chapitre Deuxième_

_« Il faut les anéantir. »_

* * *

><p>C'était enfin terminé. La guerre, la douleur, le chagrin, tout ça était bel et bien fini, nos efforts étaient récompensés. Malheureusement, tout doit se payer, et notre victoire sur Vous-Savez-Qui en avait un coût particulièrement élevé. Toutes les vies que nous avions perdues, toutes les familles qui avaient été décimées, toutes les images qui hanteraient à jamais les esprits des survivants… Notre triomphe coûtait cher et avait un goût amer.<p>

Poudlard n'était plus reconnaissable. Sa cour jonchée de corps, de cendres et de sang faisait peine à voir. Nous avions entreprit, avec quelques braves sorciers qui tenaient encore debout, de laver, réparer et purifier la vieille école. C'était une mission longue et ardue, et les esprits les plus fragiles abandonnaient rapidement la tâche; devoir nettoyer les ruines d'un château où l'on a vu la vie, le bonheur, l'amour, la haine et la mort peut être une assez dure épreuve pour l'esprit de quelqu'un.

* * *

><p><em>« Il faut les anéantir. »<em>

* * *

><p>J'en avais finalement eu assez. Les marques du feu sur les murs me rappelaient douloureusement les brûlures que j'arborais suite au sauvetage de Malefoy, et les émotions entravaient ma pensée. Je délaissai donc le décrassage du champ de bataille et me dirigeai vers Harry, qui était assis devant la tombe de Dumbledore.<p>

Il ne m'avait pas vu venir, ne m'avait pas entendu m'asseoir à ses côtés. Il était bien trop occupé à réparer le sépulcre du vieil homme.

« Hey », je commençai.

« Hey », répondit-il sans enthousiasme, évitant de me regarder.

Le message était clair, il ne souhaitait pas converser; mais je _devais_ savoir. Je m'y pris donc de la manière douce.

« As-tu vu Ginny? »

« Oui, elle va bien. », rétorqua-t-il d'une voix torturée. Son ton me faisait hésiter à lui poser ma prochaine question; je ne voulais pas le bousculer.

« Hum, donc, est-ce revenu, vous deux? » lui demandai-je prudemment.

Il fronça les sourcils, puis sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

« Nous n'avons pas abordé ce sujet. »

Il avait l'air si tourmenté… Cette conversation semblait si futile, si déplacée en ces temps si sombres, mais je devais vraiment savoir.

« Eh bien, si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais retourner avec elle. Tu n'as plus aucun soucis à te faire, tu ne représentes plus un danger pour elle maintenant que Tu-Sais-Qui a disparu. Et tu l'aimes. C'est tellement évident que même un scroutt à pétard le remarquerait », lui dis-je en riant légèrement.

Pour la première fois depuis des heures, depuis des jours, Harry Potter sourit. Lorsque mon regard croisa le sien, j'y vu de la gratitude.

« Merci, Hermione. » ajouta-t-il.

Je savais qu'il ne me remerciait pas du discours que je venais de lui offrir; il me remerciait de lui avoir offert un répit dans toute cette noirceur, d'avoir mis un sourire sur son visage.

C'était maintenant le timing parfait pour lui poser la question qui me trottait dans la tête depuis des heures.

* * *

><p><em>« Je dois les anéantir. »<em>

La maison était encore mieux que dans mes souvenirs. Parfaite.

Je me glissai à l'intérieur et entreprit instantanément de protéger l'endroit. Je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser les traîtres et les Sang-de-Bourbe trouver ma planque.

_« Il faut les anéantir. »_

Une fois que j'eus finis, je commençai l'organisation. Ma vengeance avait besoin d'un plan pour fonctionner, et je n'en connaissais qu'un seul qui me satisferait.

_« Il faut les anéantir. »_

Cependant, ma vengeance était devenue une folle obsession, une fixation qui torturait mon esprit jour et nuit. Dans cet inquiétant décor, ma fascination devenant écrasante. Il devenait de plus en plus dur de rester concentrer sur mon objectif.

_« Il faut les anéantir. »_

Ces mots tournoyaient sans cesse dans ma tête. Je les répétais tellement souvent qu'ils en perdaient presque leur sens.

_« Je dois les anéantir. »_

C'était bien assez pour rendre un homme fou. Mais j'étais Drago Malefoy, fils de Lucius Malefoy et Narcissa Black; cela m'en prendrait bien plus pour perdre la raison.

_« Il faut les anéantir. »_

« Je vais vous anéantir. »

* * *

><p>« Harry, je dois savoir…, » débutai-je, avant d'être grossièrement interrompue par Ron.<p>

« Avez-vous vu ça, avez-vous vu? » demanda-t-il, arborant son bras droit.

« Quoi, Ronald? », répondis-je, un peu irritée.

Il pointa son bras fièrement.

« Ça! » continua-t-il.

« _Ça_ est un bras, Ronald. » rétorquai-je.

« Oh non, ce n'est pas seulement un bras, Hermione, c'est la preuve vivante que j'ai survécu au massacre. Regardez, j'ai une cicatrice! » dit-il enthousiaste. « Même qu'elle ressemble à un éclair… comme la tienne Harry! »

Je vis Harry sourire légèrement.

« C'est bien, Ronald, maintenant tu es un homme. Maintenant, s'il te plaît, je m'apprêtais à demander quelque chose d'important à Harry avant que tu ne te joignes à nous, alors pourrais-tu nous laisser quelques instants? » demandai-je poliment.

Son sourire s'éteint et il commença à rougir. Il était évident qu'il se sentait mis de côté, mais je ne pouvais parler à Harry devant Ron. Cela aurait été trop étrange.

« Tr-très bien, je vais vous laisser tranquille, » balbutia-t-il, clairement déçu.

Une fois que Ron était hors de vue, je me tournai vers Harry et essayai de nouveau de lui poser ma question :

« Harry, je dois te demander…,» commençai-je à dire avant de m'interrompre. Une silhouette venait de transplaner dans le parc, attirant mon attention.

C'était un homme élancé, avec des cheveux gras blonds presque blancs, une longue et nette robe noire et un air déterminé sur son maigre visage. Je me rendis compte bien vite qu'il s'agissait de Malefoy. Harry, ayant vu mon regarder dérivé, l'aperçu aussi et se leva immédiatement, méfiant, observant attentivement le chemin du nouveau venu.

Le Prince des Serpentards marchait d'un pas lourd et fervent. Son corps transpirait la résolution, sa route semblait définitive.

En quelques secondes, il était derrière Mrs Weasley, qui prenait soin des morts. Le reste se passa très rapidement.

Molly, qui était affligée par la perte de tous ces gens, pleurait depuis des heures et n'entendit donc pas Malefoy approcher. Puis, avec plus de confiance qu'il n'en avait jamais montrée, le garçon leva sa baguette et dirigea un éclair de lumière verte vers l'innocente Mrs Weasley.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre! Qu'en pensez-vous? <em>


End file.
